


Sick as a Dog

by Leen_Moufti



Category: Axiom Verge (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Physics Bros, Sickfic, Writing practice, mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Moufti/pseuds/Leen_Moufti
Summary: Trace isn't really one to sit back and rest when he gets sick. Especially when he has work to do.





	Sick as a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was given the starter sentence "Are you feeling all right now?" by Angi_k, (go check out her fic Multiversal Axioms if you haven't; it's really good!) and decided to mess around with it by writing something starring the Physics Bros!

Hammond tapped a knuckle on the bathroom door. "Are you feeling all right now? You've been in there for a while."

The guttural sound of someone vomiting gave him his answer. Hammond cringed at the noise, and knocked again, harder this time until Trace answered.

"Ugh.. I'm absolutely fine!" Trace called out from within the bathroom, in the most unconvincing, groggy voice that Hammond had ever heard.

"You're a terrible liar!" Hammond countered, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm fi- ughh..."

Trace's response was accompanied by the sound of the toilet flushing, before he opened the door to face Hammond.

Hammond nearly gasped at the absolute state of his friend.

The dark bags under Trace's eyes spoke volumes about how much sleep the man was getting, and his nose was far too runny for him to be alright. The area around his mouth and the front of his shirt were stained with green bile.

"S-see, I'm perfectly okay. * _sniff_ * Go start the car-"

"Trace, you look awful!" Hammond interjected. "How do expect to go to work like this?! You're not even out of your pajamas yet!"

"I- oh, you're right," Trace mumbled, as if only noticing then that he hadn't changed out of his nightclothes. "No worries, no worries * _cough_ * I can just change now. Go start up the car, and gimme a minute."

Hammond pulled Trace back before he could step away.

"Heck no! Trace, you're as sick as a dog! There's no way in Hell that I'm letting you go to work like this!"

"Hammond, * _cough_ * I told you, I'm fine! I just-" Trace retched into his hand as he shoved Hammond off and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

****

* * *

 

Trace stumbled as he staggered out of the bathroom, gripping the doorframe for support to prevent himself from collapsing.

In truth, he felt horrible, but his desire to get work done outweighed his desire to rest.

"Okay," he admitted defeatedly to Hammond, who stood by with his arms folded. "Maybe, I'm a small * _sniff_ * bit sick."

"You were in there for ten minutes," Hammond pointed out, helping Trace up. "I'll call you in sick."

"I might be a bit sick, but I can still work!" Trace protested, letting go of him. "And-and * _cough_ * you can't stop me!"

"Really? I think I can."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because, unlike you, I have the car keys."

Trace froze, and cursed under his breath.

" _Scheisse_."

"Language!" Hammond scolded, before forcing Trace to walk. "Anyway, you're heading off to bed, right now."

Trace tried to glare at Hammond, but found himself much too exhausted to.

"Oh fine," he resignedly mumbled. "Under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Right now, it's seven. If I look better by ten, * _sniff_ * we go to work. If I don't, * _cough_ * then I stay home for the rest of the day. Deal?"

 _That's a terrible condition_ , Hammond thought. "Deal, deal," he mumbled absently. "But I can guarantee you, you'll be pretty sick for the rest of the week, at least."

He looked at the hand Trace had extended to confirm the deal. "Trace, I'm not going to shake that germy hand."

Trace retracted it, and grumbled, "And I * _sniff_ * can guarantee you that you're dead wro-" Trace cut himself off as he sprinted to the toilet again.

Hammond shook his head and sighed as he waited outside the bathroom door.

Knowing Trace, this was going to be a very long day.

 


End file.
